


everything has changed

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think what life would've been like if you hadn't been booted from X Factor? If you made it to the finals with Matt and us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dangerbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbears/gifts).



> I wrote this for Greta and it kind of didn't get to her I don't think so I don't know here's some Aiden/Louis.

"Lou, what are you doing?" Aiden asks after he's looked up from the book he'd been reading to find Louis standing over him. He's not one to usually disappear into a book but one of the girls from the X Factor house recommended this one to him and he's actually been unable to tear himself away from it. So maybe it means he's depriving Louis of attention a bit, but the man's an internationally-famous popstar now. He can survive on his own for a bit.  
  
"Are you ever going to pay attention to me? I'm only home for a few days, you know. It's not like before when you actually had time to ignore me." Aiden chuckles a little as he folds down the corner of the page he's on and tucks the book aside, pulling Louis into his lap before he can respond.  
  
It's like this sometimes, when Louis's got a break on his busy life and Aiden's not doing everything he can to promote his album. They just spend their days locked inside, trying to piece themselves together like perfect puzzle pieces, locked up tight and not looking to part. Louis trails his hands through Aiden's hair, raking at the locks a little bit before he begins humming. Once Aiden picks up on the song, something that sounds strangely similar to a Live While We're Young/Gangnam Style mashup, he makes a face and lightly prods Louis in the side.  
  
"Would you stop that?" he asks and Louis laughs, soft and bright and even though he's annoyed it makes Aiden smile because he loves Louis's laugh and would like to keep it going as long as he can. "It's bad enough that that song exists let alone you combining it with your own."  
  
"I didn't come up with it. Someone played it at one of our interviews the other day and it's been stuck in my head ever since." He pulls his fingers out of Aiden's hair and runs his fingers down the man's shirt, fumbling with it lightly before he stops. "Do you ever think what life would've been like if you hadn't been booted from X Factor? If you made it to the finals with Matt and us?"  
  
Aiden does. He thinks about it all the time, wonders why he wasn't deemed good enough by the population to continue on, but he never lets himself get too far. Just brushes it to the side and thinks about the fact that he's happy because even if he didn't make it, Louis did and the rest of the boys of 1D did and Matt made it and Rebecca did and so did Cher and all of these lovely artists who he spent so much time with wouldn't have been where they are today if he hadn't been kicked off when he had. "It was better how it ended," he tells Louis before he leans in, pulling the boy down so he can press his nose against Louis's. "Besides, I got what I wanted. I've got an album I'm happy with, fans that appreciate my music and then there's you."  
  
"I'm the best part though," Louis replies and Aiden can't help the laugh that escapes his lips before he leans in, his lips brushing against Louis's.  
  
"Yes. You're the best part."


End file.
